


your touch, invisible

by tsuzurao



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/F, Femslash, Incorporeal Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuzurao/pseuds/tsuzurao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi can't see Naminé, but she is there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your touch, invisible

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what i'm doing anymore.

Her breath is a sweet sigh in the dark of her bedroom. Whisper touches, delicate fingertips she can't see, are creeping slowly, way too slowly up her purple night shirt. They almost tickle with how lightly they skim over her skin.

Bed sheets pushed to the floor and her legs spread, Kairi trembles.

She whimpers, and her stomach is finally fully exposed, her shirt now brushing at her ribs. Her skin has become warm like she's snuggled up under a cozy blanket. There's a throb in her throat, in her chest, between her legs. They all pound at the same time, firece and wanting.

"Naminé," she whispers, and it's lost in the air, unanswered.

A touch, barely there, to the underside to her bra. Her breath hitches.

The shirt moves over her covered breasts, left bunched up at her collarbone. Twin caresses travel up the curve of both her breasts, feather soft from artist fingers, raising goosebumps. Kairi's toes curl. Her nipples harden inside the bra. The throb inbetween her legs becomes more pronounced.

For a moment her breasts are cupped, nipples pressing into invisible palms, but the hands move back down her stomach. Fingers ring around her navel, and Kairi's stomach dips in.

Her panties begin to move down. Thighs shaking, she spreads her legs just a little bit more, her breath coming in sharp. The underwear goes over her thighs, her calves, and are removed at her feet. Open and exposed, Kairi continues to throb, quicker now than before.

The next touch is almost shy, a question poised at the folds near her clit. She whines, and then there's fingers, two, stroking her up and down just once. Her body jolts and both of her legs go tense.

"Naminé," she breathes, chest rising and falling. Another stroke. Two. Three. Four. Five. "Naminé."

After that she loses count. It builds. It builds further and further, higher and higher with every single rub. Her toes curl again. Her hips give a small jerk into the touch. She closes her eyes tightly.

She comes; it sneaks up on her so fast she's left gasping, and it goes through her whole body, spreads out from her clit, one wave going down her legs to her toes and another going up all the way to the very top her head. It's quick. She feels everything between her thighs pulse, her hole clenching up twice.

It's over.

Kairi lays in bed, catching her breath. Naminé is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> please feel free to follow and talk to me at these places!!
> 
> tumblr: [yukinoyayoi](http://yukinoyayoi.tumblr.com/)  
> writing tumblr: [nahoes](http://nahoes.tumblr.com/)  
> twitter: [heartgauge](http://www.twitter.com/heartgauge) (ask before following)


End file.
